


Indecent

by Alicees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Brainrot, Awkward Boners, Canon Compliant, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Post-Time Skip, They are dumb of ass and home of sexual your honor, national team, nothing to worry about, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicees/pseuds/Alicees
Summary: What happens when someone sees right through all of the layers of bullshit Miya Atsumu hides himself behind?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Indecent

_Slam!_

One more.

_Slam!_

One. More.

_Slam!_

The ball he just served ricocheted against the walls of the empty gymnasium; the bouncing sound echoing too loud against the cold silence.

Usually staying after practice helped him calm down and serving a ball after the other swept his mind of the thoughts that sometimes, more often than he would like to admit, clouded his mind and judgement.

Today was one of those rare days in which overworking himself didn’t help, alas, it was worsening his mood.

The pain in his leg was still too fresh – unfortunately, one couldn’t heal out of will power and stubbornness – and every fucking time he moved he couldn’t ignore the jolts it sent through his body. Of course, he had come to practice nonetheless; just like he did when he was a kid in high school and he and Osamu fought a bit too hard; take a soft painkiller and you’re ready to go. And honestly? It wasn’t that bad, really just a strained muscle in his thigh, no need to tell the rest of the team. A few days of rest – “ _as if_ ” he could hear Osamu taunting him in his mind, always the voice of truth – and he would have been back on his bullshit as usual. Good as new.

The practice hadn’t even been that bad, he just couldn’t jump as well as he used to when he was at the top of his shape, but the others hadn’t noticed – for sure – he kept telling himself. No one could tell. He was a good actor; he knew how to keep up the façade. He _had to_. The stakes were too high. What if Shouyo found out! He would lose his unending admiration for sure! Or Tobio-kun, or Omi! The mere idea of the teasing he would’ve been on the receiving end of made his stomach churn.

He couldn’t let it out in front of the team. No way. He was a national player, goddammit! He had pushed through the pain all day long but now that he was finally alone the grimace he had been concentrating so hard on keeping at bay started showing on his face, his brow pulled tight over his eyes, lips stretched in a straight line. No trace of his usual levity and sarcastic smile.

He served another ball that completely missed the spot he had aimed for, and when his feet touched the floor he cursed loudly. This had to be the dumbest injury ever.

If only he hadn’t messed up his usual run route – “ _ya got lost, idiot”_ Osamu’s voice corrected – and hadn’t ended up in front of that shop… He slapped himself on the cheeks, hard, trying to pull his mind out of the clouds. This wasn’t the place nor the time to keep indulging in self commiserating thoughts, for fuck’s sake. “ _Just play volleyball ya shit head”._ Yeah, well thank you bro.

He picked up a ball, the last one and he would’ve had to gather the ones he had left scattered all over the gym. The movements to serve were so carved in his brain that he didn’t need to think about it. It was actually the only moment in his life where he wasn’t thinking, mind blank, gaze fixed on the spot he had to hit. Body working on autopilot. And this time the jump was perfect, balanced, he was so light, jumping like a cat ready to catch its prey – every muscle in his body taut and elongated – ready to slap the ball with the exact amount of strength needed when –

“MIYA!”

His jump was cut in half and he perfectly missed the ball, falling on his feet, face twisting in pain. He tried to control his expression before turning around, towards the voice that had abruptly killed off his perfect serve.

“Who the fuck –” he shut his mouth when he saw the man, leaning on his shoulder against the threshold of the door that opened from the lockers into the gym.

“Iwaizumi – is there something I can do for ya?” he couldn’t help but hesitate, if there was someone who could notice he wasn’t at the top of his form, that person was Iwaizumi Hajime. The man had been working for the national team as long as Atsumu had been playing for it, but his closeness with that Oikawa had never convinced the blonde, he felt like he was there to spy on them.

Well, it’s not like he would’ve told anyone about it, Atsumu was just a tad paranoic from time to time. He liked to think that it wasn’t as much to get deemed as insane, you can’t blame someone for being _too_ precautious. “ _Precautious my ass”_ came again Osamu’s voice, and is it even normal to have your twin brother’s voice replying to your own thoughts in your own head all the time? Maybe he really was insane.

But now Iwaizumi was speaking, and he hadn’t heard a word.

“Mh, could ya repeat? I was kinda lost in thought” he said, slurring his words with his thick accent, trying to appear casual. He moved his weight from his right leg to his left, pain piercing like his thigh was full of needles.

“I said what the fuck is wrong with your leg” Iwaizumi replied, and Atsumu was left speechless.

Silence. Not even the voice of Osamu in his head dared to breathe.

“Wha- What?” he replied awkwardly, trying to fill the silence that kept protracting, unable to bear the shorter man’s scrutiny any longer. “N- nothin’s wrong with my leg, why?” “ _Keep faking it, ya sound great, not shady at all”_ oh now you come back, asshole.

One of Iwaizumi’s eyebrows curved upwards, expression perplexed and slightly irritated.

“Dude, you are aware that it is my job to keep all of you idiots in check, right?” he started walking towards him, closing the short gap between them. “Are you gonna tell me? Or do I have to find it out by myself?” he said, raising a hand towards the blonde’s chest.

“Woah – woah okay, I give up” he answered, taking a step back and raising his arms in sign of defeat “you win, I strained my thigh, and it hurts like a bitch. I don’t need yer help, though. I’m fine.” he added when he saw the expression on Iwaizumi’s face change from irritated to worried.

“You’re not fine and I can’t have you going around with an untreated injury like a fucking idiot. Let me check it out, c’mon.” Iwaizumi turned around and moved towards the locker room.

A new spike of pain in his leg forced Atsumu to surrender to Iwaizumi’s authoritarian tone. He followed him meekly, mumbling curses and unkind words under his breath. The other man’s behavior irritated him deeply: who gave him the right to act so high and mighty, as if he knew more about him than he did? The way he always walked around so sure of himself, of his abilities, exuding self-confidence with every step he took. Everything the man did irked him; the way his back was always so straight, chin held high, was starting to get under his skin. “Blah blah blah going around like a fucking idiot blah blah blah” what if he wanted to freely be a fucking idiot? So what? Who allowed Iwaizumi to speak to him like that? Stupid Iwaizumi with his ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio and perfect thick biceps. He didn’t even play anymore, how did he keep his body like _that_ and _why._ And that ass that looked like it had been carved in fucking marble by Michelangelo himself. Stupid fucking buff Iwaizumi. Who gave him the right to look like that! “ _Ugh stop, are ya crushin on him ya slut?”_ Oh, shut the fuck up ‘Samu.

“You comin’ or what?” Iwaizumi turned around to ask when he noticed he was lagging behind.

“Y-yeah” Atsumu half jogged up to him, cheeks red. He didn’t catch him checking his ass out, right? “ _He caught ya fo’ sure_ ” Jeez. He smothered his face, crossing the door that brought to the locker room.

“So, what happened, how did you hurt yourself?” Iwaizumi asked, as he started preparing the massage table. Atsumu gulped at the sight of the man bent over the table, thick thighs flexing under the tight black pants he was wearing.

“Umm… I was running and I tripped…”

“You tripped… on what” he replied, without turning around. Still busy doing whatever he was doing. Atsumu was too distracted by the shape of his perked-up ass to register what the man was doing.

“On… on my feet”

At this Iwaizumi turned around, sending him a perplexed gaze.

“You tripped.” He stated, drily, an evaluating look in his eyes that made Atsumu feel like he was being turned inside out, his deepest secrets being forcefully laid out in front of him.

“Yeah.”

“On your feet.”

“Y-yeah” Atsumu was starting to feel cold droplets of sweat drip on the skin of his back.

“You are saying that you, a pro athlete, tripped on your own feet. And you expect me to believe you” Iwaizumi said, sitting on the massage table, bulging muscular arms crossed in front of him.

“Why do ya care so much, dude! It’s not like ya knowin’ how I got injured will help ya heal me!” If the “play dumb” tactic wasn’t gonna working, he decided to try with an attack, but the reply had come out weak and slightly whiny, defensiveness clear in the wavering tone of his voice.

The only reply that came from Iwaizumi was a grunt and an eyebrow raise. He stood from the table and gestured for the blonde to sit on it.

This sent a wave of panic through Atsumu and his brain short-circuited. He started pulling down his jersey shorts, but at the same time his feet had decided to move towards the table, the shorts got caught on his gym shoes, he almost tripped and raised his eyes to see Iwaizumi trying to stifle his laughter behind a closed fist.

“You could’ve kept those on but okay…” he said, turning around to hide his hilarity, politely giving Atsumu the time to catch his breath and hide the embarrassment that had spread fast all over his face.

The setter finally walked to the table, finally discarded and left behind, he tried to recover a little of self-respect and when he finally sat on the soft surface – after what felt like years of striding, pretending not to limp, under Iwaizumi’s gaze – he tried giving him an unimpressed look. As if his mere presence didn’t, clearly, jumble the thoughts in his head and send him straight to a “middle school girl with a crush on the coolest kid of the school” state.

At least he hadn’t started giggling.

Yet.

He shook subtly his head, trying to clear his thoughts. At least one of them was a professional, and Iwaizumi started studying his thigh as soon as he sat down; face changing rapidly, expression going from open and light-hearted to completely focused, his skillfulness showing in the way his eyes glided from a point to the other, assessing the damage Atsumu had done.

As soon as Iwaizumi’s big hands started working on his thighs Atsumu melted – oh he could definitely feel it. All of those years passed studying the human anatomy, the muscles and all of that shit, his experience oozed in every one of his movements. Iwaizumi was giving him the massage of his life. He lost himself in it and let this man he didn’t trust at all take care of his leg.

He sighed blissfully for what felt like the thousandth time - honestly how much time had passed? he couldn't tell - but suddenly the warm hands that had been working him into pudding weren’t on his leg anymore, and the sigh turned into a whine.

“Miya I –”

“What – ?” he didn’t bother opening his eyes, too lost in the feeling of relaxation that had taken over his body.

“Your – ”

“My what?” this time he cracked an eye open, irritated at the prolonged hesitation.

“You’re hard Miya.”

At this both of his eyes flew open and he sat up straight, looking at his traitorous dick. “ _Man what the fuck”_ left speechless, he agreed with the voice that spoke once again in the back of his head. He looked up at Iwaizumi and was met by his gaze, aimed at him with a slightly worried expression and a faint pink tinge that apparently had started colouring the tips of his ears.

“D – don’t worry, it can happen sometimes. It’s, you know, the adrenaline left from the training and stuff – leaving your body – and the massage – I mean the knot is pretty high in your thigh –”

Atsumu recovered from his shock only to realize that this probably meant the massage was over, and he wasn’t okay with that. Not at all.

“Is it a problem for ya?” he deadpanned, gesturing at his situation.

“You want me to go on?” Iwaizumi’s voice was filled with incredulity.

“Sorry, I mean, yer right I shouldn’t have asked ya. I’m fine anyways” he panicked, trying to get down the table to possibly run in the first available hole and hide for a century, but a large, warm hand pushed slightly against his chest, stopping him.

“I’m a professional, Miya, I can go on” the focus back in his voice. He hesitated again, though, and then added: “maybe we should talk to distract you – it should help with your situation”.

“Whatever” Atsumu replied, but the chill mood that had set between them before was ruined now, so he focused on Iwaizumi’s voice as he spoke once again, hands working on his thigh.

“Now that the ice is shattered, rather than broken” he smirked at him “could you please tell me how did you hurt yourself? That bruise on your knee isn’t from volleyball either.”

Fuck this man and fuck his observant eyes. What else had he noticed? The blonde rolled his eyes, forgetting that he had closed them a few seconds earlier, thus ruining the effect, and finally spoke.

“I was on my daily run, yesterday. I took the wrong turn and I kind of got lost. I know - I know I’m an idiot” he rushed to say, as Iwaizumi’s eyes looked at him, tinged with honest curiosity “my phone battery was dead and I ended up in a part of the city I had never been to. Mostly residential buildings and a few little shops.” He stopped.

“This doesn’t explain what happened” Iwaizumi pressed him to go on, voice soft, the corners of his lips slightly curled up in a little smile. Atsumu studied his face from above, his straight nose, the long lashes, the way his gaze was unwavering, fixed on his work. Could he trust this man? Could he open up to him? Now that he actually needed help from the voice of his twin brother in his head of course the asshole was quiet. But he had already plentily made a fool of himself, he decided that if the man working on his leg, in front of his – still raging! – boner, wanted to destroy him, knowing the full story of what had happened wouldn’t do much more damage.

“I ended up in front of an animal café”

“And?”

“They had puppy foxes” he blurted out.

Iwaizumi stopped his ministrations and stared up at him, eyes big and incredulous.

“You tripped on your own feet because you got distracted by puppy foxes while running. And you fell on your knees.” He recapped, visibly trying hard to keep a serious expression. Little tears had started to gather at the corner of his eyes.

Atsumu pouted, arms crossed in front of his chest, the embarrassment from the boner incident long forgotten.

“I knew I shouldn’t’ve told ya”

Iwaizumi snorted, hiding his laughter behind a hand. Polite. “No, I mean there’s nothing to be embarrassed about…”

“Yeah yeah – as if – go on tell everyone, I don’t care” Atsumu interrupted him.

“…No, really, it’s cute” Iwaizumi smiled at him, a beaming smile he had never seen before that left him blind for a second. He felt his cheeks warm up at the sight and had to turn his gaze towards the wall. Fuck him and his handsome face.

“I – I guess – but” once again the man had left him speechless.

“Look! Your boner left us” Iwaizumi pointed out, making his face burn even hotter.

“Dude, are ya doing this on purpose?”

“A little” he replied with a wink.

“Asshole” he replied, kicking him with the good leg.

They fell in a comfortable silence, Atsumu went back to his deep, satisfied, sighs as Iwaizumi expertly manipulated both of his legs now. After a while he had asked the blonde to lay on his back, to get better access to the inner part of his thighs and Atsumu had been more than happy to oblige. He would have done anything to never make it stop. Usually when he had gotten this kind of massages it had been an overall awful and painful experience but this, oh this was literal heaven for him. He started cursing at himself for not asking the man to take care of him earlier. And apparently, his legs were full of contractures and stuff because Iwaizumi had been working on him for the last hour without saying a word.

Atsumu was on the edge of drifting off to sleep when a sound startled him, breaking the silence, and he opened his eyes once again only to notice that the sound had come from him and that it had sounded a whole lot like a moan. Iwaizumi looked up at him from the spot he was touching in his inner thigh and pushed again. Inevitably another moan was drawn out of his lips and Atsumu jumped, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Sensitive?” Iwaizumi asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes as he kept on working on the spot “You have a tight knot here, I’m afraid it’ll take a while to unravel it”

Atsumu jolted again at the pressure, and the moan it elicited mixed with panting breath.

This was torture, plain and simple. He tried to distract himself, to think about something else, anything else, but Iwaizumi had apparently found one of his erogenous zones and had decided to abuse his power. Without giving it much thought, it appeared, as he kept working keen on ignoring the ungodly sounds that were leaving the poor setter’s mouth.

Tears started forming at the corners of Atsumu’s eyes as his dick twitched dangerously, he wished away another unwanted erection, thinking that poor Iwaizumi could handle no more than one awkward predicament per work session, but the more he tried to fight it the more his eager cock reacted. Be damned his perfect health and youth. At this rate the half-assed excuse of the adrenaline Iwaizumi himself had offered him wouldn’t have been believable anymore.

He lowered the hand that draped over his eyes only to be met with a sight that sent a pleasant thrill down his spine, running straight to his cock. Iwaizumi’s hands were so close to the most sensitive part of his thighs now, that soft skin that connected his legs to his crotch, partly hidden beneath his black boxer briefs. And his face was so close, oh too close, to his straining erection. He could almost feel his hot, moist, breath – or maybe he was imagining it, it was impossible to tell with the room spinning so fast around him – dampen the cotton of his underwear.

He was going to die; he was _positive_ that those were the last few minutes of his life as Miya Atsumu. He couldn’t complain though, he had lived a nice life,had an overall cool twin brother, and he had become a pro volleyball player. He was going to die of auto combustion due to the hands of the guy he had a disgusting crush on, that was it. There were worse ways to die, though, at least he had that as a consolation. “ _Fuck yer so lame”_ yeah, lame was a perfect word to describe him, but “loser” would have been great too.

Gritting his teeth to prevent more embarrassing noises to escape his lips he took all Iwaizumi was giving him and then, finally, the warm hands left the reddened surface of his muscular thighs.

“I think we’re done here – Fuck Miya I – you should have told me you were in pain!” Iwaizumi was looking at him pitifully, as if his state wasn’t due to pure bliss but horrible suffering.

“What?” Atsumu croaked, voice hoarse “I wasn’t –” his words were cut short once again.

Iwaizumi’s eyes went big and then the light pink shade came back to the tips of his ears. The setter was sporting a big, translucent, damp spot on his briefs, and his erection appeared as straining as ever. 

“Do you – umh – do you need help with that?”

This time it was Atsumu’s turn to get owl-eyed. He looked at the man in front of him with a bewildered expression, as if he had just jumped down of the moon. “What”

“I mean I guess it’s my fault you’re in this state… if you want… ”

This was a dream. It was a nightmare. It was heaven. It was hell. He was dead, he had died ten minutes ago. Maybe he had hit his head on the sidewalk yesterday and he was in a coma. Nothing was real and he was sleeping. The strain in his underwear as Iwaizumi looked at him, waiting expectantly for an answer, didn’t feel fake though. It actually felt very much real.

Whether it was a dream or a fucking coma, he decided, he didn't give a single shit. The hottest man he had ever met had just offered to bring his poor dick to completion and there was no way in hell he was going to say no to _that._

“Fuck yes – yes please, Iwaizumi ‘m going fucking crazy over here” he pleaded, his own voice ringing foreign to his ears; veined with so much urgency and need like he had never felt in his life.

Iwaizumi reacted promptly at the neediness in Atsumu’s voice and wasted no time, turning him to face his body on the edge of the table, long now legs dangling freely. After helping him to take off his underwear and throwing it behind his shoulders he stopped for a second, taking his sweet time to appreciate the feast in front of his eyes. The setter smiled at the satisfied gaze that raked over his body, bringing a pleasant flush to spread all over his chest.

“Like what’cha seein’?” he smirked.

“Yeah..” Iwaizumi replied, slightly out of breath as he kneeled and inched closer to the blonde’s straining erection.

Atsumu, shivered in anticipation, blood boiling in his veins; he thanked the cold air of the locker room that prickled his hot skin and kept him from exploding. As Iwaizumi finally reached the tip of his cock he took a sharp shallow breath trough his teeth, but by the time the air made it past the threshold of his mouth the man’s lips were already stretching around the swollen, reddened head. He let out a long chain of expletives and rested a hand on the top of Iwaizumi’s head, carding his fingers through his short dark hair.

“Man, yer good at this” he smirked down at him, who in retaliation, moved away one of the hands that were cupping his balls to push on the spot of his thigh that made him see stars. The pleasure made Atsumu buck his hips, sending the tip of his erection to hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, making him choke. He opened his mouth to apologize but the loud moan that the involuntary reaction tore from the man’s lips turned his guilty expression in a wicked one. “Yer an interesting one, eh, Hajime?” His voice lowered to a growl around Iwaizumi’s given name, teasing him a bit, just to see where it could get him.

“And you must be more of a masochist than I thought” Iwaizumi replied, lips connected to his cock by a shiny string of saliva.

“Thought ya wanted ta help, get busy” Atsumu retorted, trying to shorten the distance between his aching erection and the other man’s red, inviting lips.

Iwaizumi grunted, smile still on his lips, and went back to work, setting a constant, fast, rhythm and pressure that made the blonde’s eyes roll all the way to the back of his head. He tried to grab ahold of the man’s hair, desperate to find an anchoring point in the midst of the sudden, overwhelming pleasure, but he couldn’t find purchase; after much flailing he rested his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, a strong grip on the fabric of his tight t-shirt.

“Fuck – gonna cum soon if ya keep goin’ at it like that” he pushed through gritted teeth.

A second of hesitation and a soft chuckle later, Iwaizumi started bobbing his head like his life depended on it, the hand that wasn’t torturing Atsumu’s thighs fisting the part of his length that he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

White heat started coiling in the pit of his stomach and he was torn between wanting to come desperately and not wanting this, whatever it was, to ever end. A combo of tongue movements against the rim of his cockhead and a light touch on his inner thigh pushed him over the edge before he could muster a protest and he came, moaning loudly, in the back of Iwaizumi’s throat.

As Atsumu came down from his high, though, he realized what he had just done.

Coming in your coworker’s – on whom you may have the fattest crush ever seen on earth – mouth without a notice may be considered inadequate in a large number of cultures. Once again, he opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped in his tracks by Iwaizumi.

“Fuck –” he said through coughs “Give me a heads-up next time, will you?”

Atsumu’s eyes went big with hope and he noticed how heavy his body was starting to feel, he didn’t have the strength – physical or mental – to force the question that was hanging on the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. 

“You owe me, Miya.” Iwaizumi said, as a matter of fact; he turned around and picked up his bag, “next Friday at 19:45, you’re taking me out for dinner. The date’s on you but keep in mind that I want to see those baby foxes.” he threw him a peace sign as he made his way down the hallway.

Atsumu, mouth gaping, stared at him as he walked out of the locker room and possibly out of the building, without ever turning back. He put his dick – finally soft and spent – back inside his underwear and started picking up his own stuff. Brain too jumbled, he couldn’t make out what had really happened that evening, but he had scored a date apparently and it featured a trip at the coffee shop. His stomach unbelievably flipped at the thought of the puppy foxes.

“ _God yer so lame”._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ✨  
> Thank you for reading! This little fic has been living in my brain rent-free since this summer and finally, it's out! I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!  
> This is my first Haikyuu! fic but I have some more on the works! If you're curious please come check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Alicesss_)! (Beware that it's nsfw and kinda problematic tho, just a heads up!)  
> See ya ✨


End file.
